Desire
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: This isn't supposed to be happening...Thinks Ginny Weasley as she tries to stifle the moan she’s about to let out by biting her bottom lip. My first GW & DM oneshot fanfic! Please R & R!


_I've got the gift of one liners_

_And you've got the curse of curves_

_And with this gift I compose words_

_And the question that comes forward_

This isn't supposed to be happening…thinks Ginny Weasley as she tries to stifle the moan she's about to let out by biting her bottom lip, and she tries to think of something other then him kissing down her collarbone.

She tries to remember why she came to talk to him in the first place…But she can't concentrate because now his nibbling on her ear, saying nothingness into her ear. He knows all of those things that make your heart flutter and your legs turn into jelly.

She tries to remember that her fiancé is downstairs with her brother and Hermione…But now his soft lips have captured hers. The kiss is rough, and filled with passion-Unlike the gentle, and sweet ones that she always shares with Harry.

He stops, and they pause for air…Why is it that she can't remember how to talk? But one of the main questions on her mind is…Why didn't she push him away? Or tell him to stop? Or yell so loud that the others would find them in his room, and immediately think HE was the one that was forcing her to do that?

_Are you perspiring from the irony_

_Or sweating to these __lyrics _

She pushes past him, and makes her way out to the locked door-When did he lock it?-she tried thinking. But she can't focus long enough, because she can feel his eyes watching her…And she can recall the feeling of his lips, and his touch…

She throws a glare over her shoulder, "This doesn't mean anything, Malfoy," before she turns the doorknob, and disappears to return back to her post beside Harry-Just like a good future trophy wife should.

He smirks as he watches her leave, rubbing his fingers together as he remembers the feel of her soft red hair in his hands.

_And this just in_

_You're a dead fit_

_But my wit won't allow __it _

He has to admit she's like the sun. Radiant. And he just wants to stand there basking in her beauty…This thought scares him…Is he falling for her…Is HE, Draco Malfoy, falling for the littlest weasel, not to mention the future Mrs. Potter?

He tries not to feel anything for her…But he can't help it. He just wants to watch her smile. He wants to hear her laugh. He wants to make her blush.

He should probably fell bad, about even thinking about trying to break up Harry and Ginny. Harry was the one to even offer him shelter during the war, here at number 12 Grimmauld Place. But he doesn't.

He hasn't really changed all that much. He's still an egomaniac. He's still rich. He's still one of the best looking bachelors of the wizarding world.

But she was the reason she changed in some ways. So that he could see the light and realize all that crap Dumbledore had been trying to spoon feed them during his time as headmaster.

She was the one to heal his wounds, even though she knew full well that he was a death eater, right there on the battle field…That's why he knew, she wanted him-Just as bad. Why else would she drop everything, just for him? She could have just let him to die…But she didn't.

_The inside lingo had me at hello_

_And we go where the money __goes _

She smiles weakly at her brother going on and on about something Luna had said earlier, and forces a laugh at a joke Harry says. But her eyes keep drifting to where he is, in the corner of the room, sitting in the darkness.

What is so damn captivating about him? Was it his beautiful blonde hair, so pale it was almost white? Or was it his intense grey eyes that with one gaze can make your head dizzy? Or was it his fair skin, contrasting against his dark black clothes? Was it that he could say the most spiteful things, and yet she still wanted him to open his mouth and be able to hear his smooth voice once more?

_I want someone provocative and talkative_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower_

_And from what I've heard with skin you'll __win _

The night wears on, and Harry's asking her if she's ready to go to bed. She tries to come up with a reason to stay there, so she can try to grasp what's happening to her, without anyone there to bother her.

She nods, and tells everyone good-night, all the while speaking in his direction and watching his eyes dance with amusement because she's being so obvious, and yet no one's really paying attention at the moment.

She walks silently up the stairs to the room that she and Harry have been sharing for the past year and three months. And tries to ignore the feeling that he's probably down there laughing at her…She could almost hear him now…"I thought it didn't mean anything?"

_Her bone structure screams_

_"Touch her! Touch her!"_

_And she's got the curse of curves_

_So with the combination of my gift with one __liners _

He once again watches as she disappears out of his sight, and he smirks as he remembers what she told him earlier, "This doesn't mean anything."

But he could tell from her face, that it meant so much more, and he smirks more widely at that. But he remembers who she's going to bed with tonight…And it's not him.

_And my way _

_My way with words_

_It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped_

_And you're on the gossip __team _

He kisses her, soft and kind. As if he can't manage to be anything more than gentle. She doesn't stop him, just lets him keep kissing her. Because this time, she knows that she doesn't even have the option of pushing him away like she had with Malfoy-because he's her fiance.

He is able to take off her shirt with ease, and put soft featherlike kisses down her chest. They don't seem to matter to her anymore. Not after a mind blowing kiss like the one she shared with Malfoy.

She tries to imagine it's **him** on top of her. Kissing her. Making love to her.

_You're making something out of nothing_

_And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of __greed _

She lays in the darkness, finally having time to think to herself, and blocks out Harry's snoring. She pulls the covers around her. Ashamed that she was laying naked in Harry's bed, thinking about Draco.

A single tear trails down her face, as she thinks…Is this how my life is going to be? Marrying a man, I don't love…And thinking about another?

_We all have teeth that can bite underneath_

_To where the reality grows_

_Yeah, that's where mine go_

_That's where mine __go _

He doesn't sleep that night-Because he knows she cares, but he knows that she'll never leave Harry…Especially not for him. And he realizes this is a first. He didn't get what he wanted…

A/n: Now...Press the Go button and review! Because I love to hear from you guys!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I don't own the rights for Harry Potter, and the song is Curse of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For...I got to see them at Warped tour here in VA!!! It was amazing!!!!


End file.
